comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilo:Arpaestelar/@comment-4864742-20190818164714
MockTurtle3 wrote: Hola Doofenshmirtz95 te escribo esto porque sé que en cuanto veas tu bloqueo vas a ir a reclamarme. Como administrador de esta wiki mi deber es velar porque se cumpla el reglamento y haya armonía, que cada edición sea en pro de contribuir al crecimiento de nuestra comunidad y con el fin de mejorar nuestros artículos, he decidido que tu tiempo aquí culminó porque simplemente estás obstaculizando nuestro progreso, a lo único que contribuyes es a desordenar los artículos, eliminar información y discutir con los usuarios por cosas que no tienen relevancia alguna. Creo que esta no es la wiki para ti y tus más de 6 bloqueos lo pueden confirmar, creo que se te han dado muchísimas oportunidades pero hoy veo que causas los mismos desastres. Necesitamos usuarios editores comprometidos con mejorar el contenido de la wiki y tú has dejado claro que no lo eres. Te invito a que participes de esta wiki como un lector más, porque como editor no sentimos (porque sé que hablo por muchos de mis compañeros) que nos ayudas, somos una comunidad que se ha ido construyendo por 10 años, yo he dedicado años de mi vida a este site y lo que menos quiero es que el proceso de crecimiento se siga viendo entorpecido. Saludos y hasta luego. Yo Leer esta mensaje de MockTurtle Y tienes razón, Cometí MUCHOS ENORMES errores que obstaculizaron a todos ustedes en Doblaje Wikia, especialmente con los usuarios (Johnse09) y no aprendí mi lección. Sí, mi publicación no te permitirá reconsiderar desbloquearme, independientemente de si cambiaré para siempre. La razón por la que me uní a este sitio en primer lugar fue porque conocí los diferentes espectáculos y series doblados en México, Argentina, Colombia, etc. También ayudé a agregar los programas de Netflix y el lugar donde fueron doblados, agregando Paz de la Huerta cuando no era un artículo basado en ella, editando articulos que no fue editando, etc. . Sin embargo, ninguno de estos es suficiente, especialmente mi historial de ser bloqueado 6-7 veces en este sitio, lo que te hizo decir que es el colmo y por qué no volverás a desbloquearme por mi comportamiento. Asumiré toda la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió y lo siento por todos en Doblaje Wiki en celebrando 10 años. Tendré que crear una wikia diferente. (I Read this message MockTurtle made on my wall And he's right, I made a LOT of HUGE Mistakes that hindered with all of you, especially with users (Johnse09) and I didn't learn my lesson. Yes, my post will not allow you to reconsider unlocking me, regardless of whether I will change forever. The reason I joined this site in the first place was because I met the different shows and series dubbed in Mexico, Argentina, Colombia, etc. I also helped to add the Netflix programs and the place where they were folded and adding Paz de la Huerta when it was not an article based on it, editing article s that haven't been edited for a while, etc. . However, none of these is enough, especially my history of being blocked 6-7 times on this site, which made you say that it is the last straw and why you will not unlock me again for my behavior. I will take full responsibility for what happened and I feel sorry for everyone on Dubbing Wiki on celebrating 10 years. I will have to create a different wikia.)